Hikaru no go The last stage
by KimimaroSan
Summary: it's a story that happend 3 years after the anime, Mitani,Kage and Akari are insei's...AkariHikaru MitaniNess [I made this fic about a year ago, I am now remaking it, because of many reasons, if you read this fic, please read the next one aswell]
1. The Insei Exam

This story is about 2-3 years after the anime stopped, it's not focusing on one character, but mostly on Mitani, Akari and Hikaru.

p.s.: " " speak and ' ' thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck" said every player in the room, Shindo's game ended quickly, with his opponent resignation, Waya's game took a bit longer then Hikaru's, but he won too.

now Shindo is 2-dan above Waya, that still second dan.

In the meanwhile just one floor down, a few players where waiting to do the insei exam, two of them were Akari and Mitani, becuase in both of their schools there wasn't a go club, Akari improved a lot, by taking lessons from a 4-dan pro.

"Next, Mitani-kun! please come in"

in there there was a Go-ban and a few kifus on the floor.

"First, I need a kifu a three of you'er games, have you brought 'em?" asked the examiner nicely

"Yes" said Mitani shortly and gave the examiner the kifu's

"Ok, How is the one you played in the first kifu?"

"It Akari, she's from my old school's go club"

' She's not bad, she can possibly be an insei '

"And the second?" the examiner asked again

"It's Kage, you might know him he is an insei now, although he allways says that his is going to quit any time"

'Yes, I remember that brat, he's pretty good but the boy lost to him by 4 moku' the examiner thought to himself

"Ok, and the third?" the examiner asked again

"That is my grandpa" replied Mitani quickly

' He is not vary good, but then again the boy won by 43 moku ' the examiner thought to himself, again.

"Let's play a game now" said the examiner that now presented himself as Morino Ibaki

"Ok, good luck" said Mitani

"Good luck"

The game started, Mitani was black they played with 4 handicap so Ibaki started.

He played 4-3 right-upper corner and then Mitani played 4-3 left-down corner

The game continued and Mitani won by 1.5 moku

"Ok, you will have to wait with the others to the results, oh and call the next one to come in" said Ibaki

"Ok" replied Mitani in his silent voice and went out of the room

"Akari, it's you'er turn"

-----------------------------------

hoped you liked it (:


	2. The Results

Sorry that the first (and second) chapter were short, it's because i've exadantly split the file, this is the other part, answers on reviews are down, please R&R!

* * *

"Are you coming Shindo?" asked Waya

"No, I promised to two of my friends that are doing the insei exam that I'll come visit them after my game" said Hikaru

"Ok, then cya later!" said Waya quickly

I walked down to the second floor and there I saw Mitani

"Hey! Mitani-kun!" I've said, maybe in a too happy voice

"Shindo." Mitani replied with his sharp attitude

"blop" there was a lot of tense in the air

"So, where is Akari?" I asked, just tried to cut the tense

"Inside" He said, not breaking the tense, probably on purpose, but this rivalry wasn't about Go anymore, I won and I'm not trying to brag, we both know that I'm better after all I'm a 4 dan pro and his probably just a 10-2 kyu possibly insei.

And then Akari went out of the room.

"Hikaru-kun! Mitani..." She looked surprised that I actually came

"Did you won in you'er game, Hikaru-kun?" she asked happily

"Yes" I said trying not to sound like an arrogant

"Mitani! Did the test went good?" she asked

"Yes, Thank you" he said, and for some reason it bother me that she asked him, and that answer, he is just a...

"Ok, it's been decided" the examiner said popping out of nowhere

"The new inseis are:

Mumbo Jumbo

Yo Yoel

Mitani Yuuki

And Fujisaki Akari

"Yes!!" Akari yelled happly

"Congratulations" I said, I was there with two of my junior high school friends. they have progressed vary much and after playing Go for only 5 years and then I thought to myself ' Iv'e became a pro after only 3 years' but..."

* * *

10x for all review (maybe "s" by now..), and I think Akira will only bein the 4-5 chapter, and the 3'rd chapter is ready, but I want to do 4 before I send them, If I'll have anthor review ot two, I'll put it earlier... 10x anyway, plz R&R


End file.
